Patent Document 1 discloses a technique regarding a cooling structure of a semiconductor module. Each heat-generating component (LSI (Large Scale Integration) 1) is thermally connected to a heat dissipation unit (heat sink 3). Therefore, heat of each heat-generating component is transferred to corresponding heat dissipation unit to cool a plurality of heat-generating components simultaneously. In this structure, a plurality of heat dissipation units can cool heat of a plurality of heat-generating components.
Patent Documents 2 to 5 relate to the present invention.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-HEI 08-222672
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-HEI06-334357
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2007-5397
[Patent Document 4] JP-A-2000-332177
[Patent Document 5] JP-A-2013-165120
In Patent Document 1, since a plurality of heat dissipation units are provided each corresponding to a heat-generating component, there are problems of a large number of components and poor assembly efficiency. In other words, when the number of heat-generating components increases, a heat dissipation unit is attached one by one for each increasing heat-generating component, and this decreases assembly efficiency.